Various forms of slot machines include upstanding coin receiving inlet portions upwardly through which coin receiving slots extend and coins to be deposited in these machines must be maneuvered into position for falling by gravity into the coin receiving slots. When such coin receiving inlet portions for slot machines are utilized in gambling casinos, the normal tendency of the high level of activity in a casino to distract the player of a slot machine and the fact that the player of a slot machine is sometimes holding a drink in one hand causes casual attempts to deposit coins in the slot machines to be sometimes ineffective with the result that the coins attempted to be deposited into the slot machines are occassionally dropped on the floor of the casino necessitating that the player of a slot machine retrieve his or her dropped coins from the floor. In addition to the retrieval of dropped coins sometimes being embarrassing to a slot machine player, the act of numerous slot machine players having to occasionally retrieve dropped coins from the floor in a crowded casino can have the effect of increasing the incidents of accidental body contact with other persons within the crowded casino. Accordingly, a need exists for structure whereby the depositing of coins within slot machines may be more readily accomplished without a slot machine player experiencing accidental droppage of coins.
Various forms of coin guide structures for coin receiving machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,963, 1,942,618, 2,729,391, and 4,044,875.